The Dark Side of Bright Land
|airdate=(Ja:) July 31, 2011 (En:) July 19, 2015 |continuity= }} Synopsis The Fusion Fighters United Army awakens in the Digital Underworld, the setting for Ewan's game. Mikey apologizes for putting them in this predicament, which the others accept. The scouts signal the all clear from the castle in front of them, so they head there. The castle is already decorated with the United Army's emblems, and when the group reaches the top, an projection of Ewan greets them. Ewan explains the rules to their game: the winner is the one to reach the opposite castle on the other side of the Underworld and kill the opposing General, and for the purposes of the game, that means Mikey and Ewan. Christopher agrees on the behalf of the others, despite how obvious it is that Ewan doesn't understand the true consequences of their fight. Because Mikey has shown that he has trouble fighting against those who have good sides to them, Christopher takes charge of the attack. The two armies then clash, with Ewan showing total confidence in his ability to predict his opponents' actions due to the time he spent observing the United Army. The grunts are met by and the , while the main force headed by and is greeted by , , and . AxeKnightmon reveals that Ewan anticipated that they'd use their heavy hitters to repel the frontal attack. He also anticipated that Christopher would launch a sneak attack, so he sends and to knock him out of the sky. Seeing the battle as won, Ewan relaxes. As he believes that no one really gets hurt, he treats it all as a game, and , his bodyguard, is noticeably discomfited at this attitude. AxeKnightmon then figures out that things are going far too well, just Ewan realizes that the battles are taking longer than anticipated. This realization is punctuated by assault on his castle, bringing with him Mikey. Mikey then reveals Christopher's plan: Christopher would act as a decoy while transferring his main Digimon to Mikey. Nene would instead be the one to digifuse and support Shoutmon X5, giving Mikey the time to reach the castle and face Ewan. He digifuses as the Bagra Army Digimon realize the ruse and return to the castle. Ewan flees while Mikey gives chase, but Ewan then draws a sword on Mikey and challenges him to a duel. Featured Characters (20) |c5= * (9) *Reppamon (12) *'Grizzlymon' (12) *Dobermon (12) *'Gorillamon' (32) |c6= * (20) * (26) |c7= * (9) |c8= *Oryxmon (12) *' ' (19) |c10= * (1) * (1) * (1) * (7) * (9) *' ' (16) *' ' (17) * (18) *' ' (22) * (23) * (24) * (24) * (27) * (28) *' ' (29) * (30) * (31) * (33) * (34) }} DigiAnalyzer Digimon Data Collection Digivolutions ) }} Quotes There are currently no quotes for this episode. Other notes from Super Digica Taisen. |REAL-WORLD REFERENCES= |MISCELLANEOUS TRIVIA= }} de:Tot oder lebendig, die Entscheidungsschlacht des höllischen Generals